Letters
by starflow.22
Summary: AU/Lucy Heartfilia,an art student and a book lover. Hides much more than is seen at first glance. A letter without a sender. A mystery that is solved with each page. A bunch of crazy tasks in the meantime. But will Lucy be able to unravel the secret person's identity? And will she change in the process?
1. PS

**Hello to all lovely readers! I hope you'll enjoy this little story of mine,and if you have any questions,feel free to ask ! I'll answer them all :D **

Chapter 1

It was a warm,sunny summer day in Magnolia. The city was vivid as ever, with its tall buildings,colorful shops and many,many people. Through the crowd a young blonde tried to carve her way to her destination. Needles to say,it was hard to fight a current of people,but she did it with a strengh that only one type of people can have: the ones that are late.

„Oh no,oh no...Levy's waiting for me! I can't be late,not today...", Lucy Heartfilia murmured to herself, while holding her shoulder bag tightly. She was just running across the road,when she spotted a car. Luckily,the driver stopped right in front of her, leaving her unharmed.

„Sorry!" she said and blushed,running away towards the bus stop. Today really wasn't her day...

She was happy to see that,at least,she hasn't missed the bus. She got in and blurted on the seat, trying to catch her breath. She nervously opened her bag and got out something, wrapped in brown paper. It was a book for her friend,Levy.

„I hope Levy's going to like it",she said to herself while putting the book back and looking out through the window.

As a young art student and a self-proclaimed novelist,Lucy loved Magnolia. It was a city full of life, people, different colours and cultures all across the world. And as a person who barely comes anywhere on time,the public transportation system was just perfect.

She got out on the stop next to the hospital, which was a gigantic modern structure of green walls and white windows. It was probably the weirdest building in Magnolia,it stood out with its minimalistic design and colour. Lucy walked in,got on the elevator and got to the third floor. When she got out, she was welcomed by perfectly clean and disinfected halls with a stench of lemon and alcohol.

Lucy ignored the sign on the doors and walked into a hallway. It was empty with only doors on each side and a big window that was letting the sun in. She walked to the room 145 and knocked.

„Come in",she heard her friend's voice.

„Hello,Levy-chan! How are you feeling?"Lucy greeted her.

Levy greeted her back. She was a petite,blue-haired girl. Once. Now,she seemed more frail and pale,revealing that she was here for a while.

„A little bit better,I guess. It's just so boring here...",Levy sighted with a smile.

„Well I got something to keep you distracted",Lucy grinned and pulled the present out of her bag,giving it to Levy. The girl's face beamed with joy as she opened it.

„It's a book!" she chirped happily,carefully holding it and examining. „It's so pretty! It must have cost a fortune!"

„Nevermind that. I hope you'll like it",Lucy said.

„Like it? It has more than 300 pages,it's old and it's about witches and romance! How could I not like it?" Levy seemed dazzled.

Lucy sighed. Levy always got so worked up over books. But it was the same with her.

„So,Levy...",Lucy started while pulling a chair over and sitting; „How's your rehabilitation going so far?"

Levy's face seemed a bit obscured and she looked even paler.

„The doctor said that I'll have to stay here at least four months more. And after that,I'll have to come every week. But...that would be the best situation. In this state,it's questionable if I'll ever walk normally."

Lucy offered her a comforting smile: „Of course you will. Didn't you say so yourself?"

Levy nodded,smiling again.

. . .

It was already evening when Lucy got out of the hospital. It was still warm and the sky was filled with many shades of red,blue and green,as the first stars gleamed in the east. Lucy noted that the sky is unusually coloured today.

She looked on her watch to see that it's seven o'clock. She though she might go to the library on her way home. As she walked to the small,friendly looking building,she could not stop thinking about Levy. She was in the hospital since she was involved in a terrible car crash nine months ago. It took her four months to even start moving her hands properly, but her legs...It's not sure will she ever walk again. Lucy knew what the odds were,and tried to keep her friend happy,like she always was.

But was she just deceveing her?

When she walked into the library,she felt like she was at home. The library was her most favourite place at all. It's shelves full of books,blocking the light,so it's always a bit darkened,the smell of paper and the quiet steps of people that resound on the hard wooden floor.

She walked around the library almost in a state of dreaming. She reached to one of the shelves and pulled out a thin,criminalistic book.

_Looks good enough_,Lucy though to herself. _What's this one about?_ She though and pulled another book,and a little brown paper flew out. Lucy looked in it with a puzzled face,before picking it up.

She unwrapped it,and saw that was a letter. It was written with a black pen,or so it seemed. Lucy noticed there was a date. 2nd of June, X791...That's today!

There was also the time... 19:29. Lucy quickly looked on her clock. It was exactly 19:29.

She was pretty surprised,but still read the letter quickly...

_Look for the eight row,second book to the left. It is not in our power to change the time._

And that's all it was. Eighth row...Lucy hurried. Eighth row,second book to the left...and there it was.

_The Time Machine,H.G. Wells_

Lucy was shocked. This book...she got it right on the day Levy had the car crash...Did this person know this? Lucy was confused,but borrowed the book and hurried home.

There she quickly opened the first page,where also was a note.

_The clues are on the last page. Do not open them now. _

_I can help you,and you can help me. Will you find me? Will you know who I am?_

Lucy was deeply interested and a bit creeped out. Was this guy a stalker? How else would he know how to get the note? She looked up in the corner where the date was. There wasn't anything.

Lucy noticed there was another sentence:

_P.S. Look for clues around you._

„Oh well...Guess I'll have to read to catch this creep",Lucy sighted and started reading,again. She didn't mean to cheat.

**All of the books are real in this story,although they might not always have to do anything with the plot itself. They are here because they are all awesome. :) **

**I'm not really good for author's notes,am I? Oh well,it's not like I expect many people to view this,but if you do, I'm proud of you! :)**


	2. A name and an address

**Yay,two chapters in one day :) I'll try to publish another one tomorrow,if I'll have time.**

Chapter 2

It was two in the morning when Lucy finished the book. With a sight,she grabbed the envelope on the last page with a triumph. „Finally!" she said,curious to find the message inside the envelope.

The envelope was,like the papers,brown.

_I hope you came up with a codename for me,_ it said. Lucy sighted. How was she supposed to come up with a codename for it,when she didn't know was 'it' he or she! Lucy tried to think about a proper name for him...Maybe something simple? It was too difficult to think about something like that in two in the morning! Lucy decided to leave that for the next day and opened the envelope.

_We can never turn back time. Sometimes,we regret what we did...but we can never undo that...so is it okay to forget? Or should we ask for forgiveness?_

_Look for the book that is in the fourth row,the fifth from the right. You have time untill ten o'clock of the following day._

_Don't be late. _

Lucy closed the envelope. „So,untill ten tomorrow? I guess I'll have time...",Lucy murmured. Even though they came from an unknown person,she felt like she could relate to them. She wished she could turn back time,long,long ago, before she even came here. „But that's impossible...Right,Mama?" Lucy smiled and went to bed.

. . .

The sun shined on Lucy and she woke up. „Huh,what's the time...",she growled. She looked up to the clock on her nightstand. She immediately jolted out of the bed. It was half past ten,June 3rd...

It was only the third note,and she failed... She felt miserable. „Seriously...Levy's going to laugh at me...", Lucy though with sadness. But it seems that it just wasn't meant to be. She was never made for interesting things like that. In the kitchen,she made herself some coffee. It's bitter taste reminded her of her own failure. „Oh,stop it",she told herself and turned on the TV. There was nothing on it,but she left it on. Today she planned to make some cakes for Levy. But she should first go buy some ingredients she missed. She quickly got ready nad left the apartment.

Only to stumble on a small package wrapped in brown paper. Her eyes widened and she almost yelled 'You!',but stopped herself. She heard the steps down the stairways...Could it be the sender? She quickly locked the door and grabbed the package,running down the stairs like a madman. She heard the steps running too. He was running! So it was the sender! Lucy wasn't about to give up...

But luck wasn't on her side again. Better to say,it was some guy from her class...She collided with him with the might of a smaller avalanche. But she ended up falling down,instead of him. She grabbed her head in pain and embarrassment, quickly getting up,mumbling apologies,only to be stopped by his hand grabbing hers. She quickly turned around.

„I'm really sorry,I didn't...",she stopped in the middle of the sentence,seeing the guy. It was Jellal Fernandes,one of the most talented students on the university. He was in the same class as her,but she never spoke to him. She would be surprised if he knew her name.

„Are you ok?",he asked.

Lucy blushed. She wasn't good at talking with others. „Y-yeah,I'm fine! I was just in a hurry!" She said and let go of his hand,and ran away down the stairs,hoping to catch the sender (she still couldn't come up with the name). But when she got out of the building,she realised he was long gone.

„Well,at least I have the package...Where is it?" Lucy couldn't find the package. She must have dropped it!

„Hey! You dropped this",she heard Jellal behind her. Not him again...He gave her the package.

„Oh,thanks",she said. He seemed to look at her with concern. „You seem familiar...Have we seen each other somewhere?"he asked. Lucy waved her head: „I don't know! Bye!" And quickly disappeared. As she was walking away with the package,she though to herself.

_He doesn't even know that we go to the same class! Damn it,I'm not that much of an introvert!_

But then again,the only one she ever was with was Levy. Even before the crash,she spent most of her time with Levy,since she was new to the university. And after that,she was either at classes,or with Levy...Guess she never had time to socialize.

She sat on one of the benches by the river and observed the package. It definitely felt like a book...

She opened it carefully,and it really was a book. Once again,there was a message on the first page:

_I bought this book in case you'd be late. I guess you were tired after reading the first one,right?_

_Well,you know the rules,at the end is a note...and if you have a name for me,you can read it._

_If you want,you can send me the name to this address:_

_River Drive 552 (Magnolia,right?)_

_I look forward to my new name._

The address! That's it! Now she can just wait there for him...But it was probably a trap,right? It could be some scary abandoned house and he could be a crazy psycho who kills unfortunate book lovers!

Lucy was in doubt. Should she first send the letter,or should she inspect the house?

Suddenly she remembered she hasn't even seen what was the book. She turned the front cover. The book was named _Life of Pi _by Yann Martel. Lucy didn't like bestsellers much,because they were usually just stupid. Of course she heard about this book, who hasn't? She looked on the front cover's illustration. It was a tiger. She put the heavy book in her bag. It was so big that there was almost no place for it,but Lucy managed to put it. Now,she had to do some shopping.

. . .

The cake came out better than expected,according to Levy's reaction. It was almost funny to see her getting all hyped up for such simple things,but then again, who wouldn't in her situation?

„This so good,Lu-chan! This hospital food is horrible compared to this!" Levy munched on the chocolate muffin. Lucy smiled to her. Levy ate the rest of the muffin and looked at Lucy with a worried look.

„What's wrong,Lu-chan?" She asked.

„Nothing's wrong,Levy-chan",Lucy said.

Levy narrowed her eyes. „I know there's something wrong. Tell me."

Lucy sighed. „It's just that today and yesterday have been really weird...",Lucy told Levy everything,not saving any details.

„And then I opened the package to find this book",Lucy finished and gave Levy the book. Levy seemed highly interested.

„Life of Pi? That's a good book. And what was the other one,again?" she asked.

„Time Machine."Lucy answered.

„And you have to read every book before looking for another,and he leaves you notes on how to find him?" Levy continued. Lucy nodded.

„Then I suggest you to look at the university. Maybe you'll get some clues?" Levy though out loud.

„That's not bad",Lucy agreed.

_But I don't talk to anybody...How would I ask them?!_

. . .

Levy urged Lucy to hurry home,so she could read the book sooner.

Lucy sat on the couch in her living room,holding the book in her hands. „Let's go",she said and started reading. An hour and a hundred pages later,she needed a break. Her eyes were getting tired.

„I really should wear reading glasses",Lucy said and went to get them. She hated wearing eyeglasses. Levy once told her she looked smart with them, but Lucy just didn't like them. Their frame was thick,wooden brown.

But she still put them on. She looked at herself,when she remembered: a name! She must think of a name... The best one Levy told her was 'Lemon',but she strongly refused naming her stalker after a fruit. Like it could get weirder,anyway! Something short,something catchy,something...she remembered the book. Perhaps...Pi? Then even Levy's proposal could be acknowledged. She chuckled slightly at the name, Lemon Pi...That's it! LP! Lucy clapped her hands. It was short,catchy and mysterious! She quickly grabbed her pen and a paper,sat on her table and started writing:

_After all the thinking,I decided to name you Lemon Pi,or LP for short,since I don't know are you either a 'he' or 'she', and LP is fitting for both._

She looked at the letter. It was short,a bit cold... She quickly added:

_P.S.: Sorry I was late._

„Now I just have to send it,and I'll find you!" Lucy smirked at her letter.

**Tell me if you'd like the chapters to be longer, and I'll try to write a bit more! This is a pretty new story,so I don't expect any views, but I'd be grateful if you'd review/follow/favorite! **

**At first I wanted to put Gray to crash with Lucy,but I decided to pull him in the story a bit later...**

**And I recommend you Life of Pi, it's a really good book!**


	3. Seriously?

**Here is,as promised, the third chapter! Ah,I can't believe it's Christmas Eve today! Hope all of you peeps having great holidays!**

Chapter 3

Lucy planned to send the letter this morning,and then go to the house after her lectures are done.

It was just her first year in Magnolia's art college,famous for its reputation and many famous artists who once walked the same hallways like Lucy. She was proud to be there. It was the first time she did something of her own,and got a scholarship,instead of her father paying for everything.

Well,since Lucy inherited everything that he had two years ago,after he passed away, she had a lot of money available. Although she never spend more than she needed. She used some of it to help Levy and her family,or to pay rent sometimes. She mostly earned money by doing various art commissions. It wasn't anything special,but it did help her.

She barely focused on the lecture. She was looking around to see something or someone suspicious. But she couldn't tell anything just by looking. There was Jellal who was listening to the lecture and noted down some of professor's words. There was also Gray and next to him was a blue-haired girl.

Next to her was sitting a girl with long brown hair, holding a tiny bottle of alcohol,and sipping it whenever she could.

Lucy felt a little depressed. She though that at least some of them knew her. She continued sketching until the class was over.

As she was walking in the bright hallways, she saw Gray with a group of people with him. There was also some red-haired girl she didn't know. The blue seemed to cling onto him.

She though about calling Levy,but instead she got out the book from her bag,sat on the floor,backing herself onto a wall,and started reading. She didn't care much about the others: she was curious about today's mission.

She was just about to flip a page,when something tripped over her and fell on the ground, and on her.

„What the hell...?" she heard him say,trying to get up. „You idiot! I'm gonna kill you this time!",the guy stood up,not even noticing her. Lucy sighted,trying to fix her hair.

„Where'd he...What! Are you ok?" a blond guy reached out a hand to help her get up.

„I'm fine",Lucy said. The man grinned. „You should be a bit more careful! It's not always safe around here",he said and put back his headphones,storming off, yelling.

„What the hell happened,anyway?" Lucy mumbled and quickly tucked the book inside her bag. And what's with that 'it's not safe'? But Lucy knew better than to bother herself over something trivial like this.

„Hey,you!" She heard a shout. It really was a busy day today... She turned around to see Jellal. She mentally slapped herself for yesterday.

„So I really did see you around",he said with a smile. „Yeah,I guess so",Lucy said,her cheeks turning red. She probably looks like such an idiot right now!

„I though you were just visiting someone yesterday...What class are you in?"

„Eh..Same as you,I think?" Lucy asked,trying to end this theme.

Jellal looked confused. „Really? And I've rarely seen you around. Want to come with me? I'll introduce you to some of my friends",Jellal said with a smile. Lucy widened her eyes a little. Really?

She was a little nervous,but tried to remain confident as she approached the group of people she was usually looking from distance. „Hey guys! You'll never believe me",Jellal started and everyone turned to him: „This girl is actually in our class!"

The blue haired girl looked at Lucy (sending her shivers down her spine). „Really? Since when?"

Lucy let out a nervous laugh: „Oh well...Since the beginning?" Everyone seemed a bit surprised. Only the red-haired girl slightly chuckled: „Well,that doesn't matter now. I'm Erza,nice to meet you", and offered her a hand. Lucy accepted it,but got a bit surprised by the strength of Erza's grip.

„Oi,Erza. Don't break her hands", Gray said to her,only to receive a death glare that shut him up immediately.

Now the blue haired girl came closer to her and said happily: „I'm Juvia! Nice to meet you!"

„I'm Lucy",she replied with a smile. Everyone introduced themselves.

„There are only Natsu and Gajeel missing", Erza said.

„Where are they?" Lucy asked.

„Gajeel's still in the hospital...And Natsu's probably fighting with someone",Gray replied.

„Hospital? What happened to him?" Lucy asked.

„He just broke a leg. He'll be here in three more days", Leo said,smiling seductively towards Lucy.

The rest of the day Lucy spent talking with them. They were all amazing people! She regretted not talking with them before and hoped that one day,Levy will also be able to talk with them like that.

She also found out who was that blond guy. Laxus Dreyar,second year. There were rumors that he was associated with some gangs before,but now he was a regular student,still willing to fight of course. And the guy who fought with him most was Natsu. She didn't see him today,but she wasn't eager to. After all,he pushed Laxus on her. And it hurt! He'll have to apologize for that.

Today she couldn't go to the hospital,so instead she called Levy and talked to her for an hour. After that,as the night fell,she got ready for her adventure.

After talking it out with Levy,and planning to the finest details,she was ready. She armed herself with a camera and a pepper spray,in case the guy really was a psycho.

She knew where River Drive was,so this would be a pice of cake.

„Let's go,Lucy!",She said confidently and walked out of her apartment.

. . .

River Drive was a nice street. At daylight. At night,it was creepy. But Lucy tried not to care about that and when she finally got to River Drive 552,she was more than surprised to see that the house there was actually pretty nice. Only...it really was abandoned. She tried to go inside (she didn't watch many horrors),but the doors were firmly shut. She'll have to find another way. Her attention was suddenly drawn by a mailbox. She sneaked to it,and shoved her hand into it. She felt triumph as she felt the envelope. She pulled it out. It wasn't the envelope she sent. It was different. And on it was a sign.

_From LP for Lucy. 21:27_

It was the exact time! Did he know that she would come here? How could he even know something like...He really was a stalker!

„Damn you,LP", Lucy cursed under her breath,opening the envelope. In it was a bright red paper,different than the previous ones.

_Since you haven't opened the letter from the end of the book, this is another task. You could really say it's a bonus. Or something like that._

_And by the way,LP?! Seriously? Lemon Pi,pie? I guess it's not only me who's crazy here,obviously._

„How dare you...",Lucy narrowed her eyes,looking angrily at the sentence.

_And the task is..._

_I want you to draw an self-portrait (not digitally).But draw only your good traits. Have it with yourself._

Lucy was,once again,confused. Why would she...draw herself? Before thinking about that,she decided to go home,because this place started to creep her out.

Once she got home,she though about her good traits? Sure,she has nice eyes,hair...But was that really what LP was thinking about? And not with a tablet...But with a good,old pencil. She couldn't really complain about that,it wasn't that weird compared to everything else.

And he escaped again! She'd really have to do this the hard way,wouldn't she? She sighted and took a piece of paper and a pencil.

. . .

Gajeel was seriously irritated. Being unable to move...He just wanted to freak out! And walking around the hospital wasn't fun,especially when the doctor himself is after you.

„Gajeel! Come back,you'll hurt yourself!" he heard her. Yep,having a mom doctor has its ups and downs. He'll get caught if he continues to run like this...

He slipped in the very first room he saw. It seemed empty. Closing the door,he relieved. Only to be hit by a giant book in the head.

„How dare you just storm in like that!" he heard an angry little voice. Finally,he saw the one who struck him with such precision. It was a petite, pale, blue-haired girl.

„How dare you hit me with this!" Gajeel snapped at her,throwing the book. It fell right on her legs,even though she didn't even flinch.

She just caught it with her arm,and lazily closed it. „That was rude,you know",she said.

„Like I care",he continued.

„What's your name?",she asked him. „What do you care?",he stubbornly replied.

„Well,since this is my room,you should at least tell me!" she snapped at him.

„Gajeel Redfox",he said. „No way!" the girl said.

„That would mean you were related with the doctor! There's no way someone this barbaric could be related to her!"

Gajeel smirked: „Really? I'm her son,actually."

„That's weird. I'm Levy McGarden. And I'll tell the doctor what an unruly son she has!"

„Don't! That way,I'll be stuck in that room!" Gajeel pleaded.

„Why? What's wrong with you?" Levy asked.

„I just broke a I have to be still,blah blah..",he said,causing Levy to laugh. She started laughing,only to end with tearing up.

„Are you ok?",Gajeel asked,still not sure to come closer or not. Levy quickly wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

„Sorry,it's just funny. I bet you're going home soon,right?" she asked. Gajeel opened his mouth to answer her,but the doctor came in. With a wheelchair.

„Oh,hey mom",he said.

„Gajeel! Levy,was he bugging you?",she asked. Levy smiled: „No,not at all"

He sighted. „Ready for therapy?",she asked.

„Right.",Levy said and shifted in the wheelchair. „See you later,Gajeel",she said and got out along with the doctor.

When she left,Gajeel was sure of two things: he'll come back. And this time,he would catch the book.

**I hope you liked little Gale sprinkles...Just for Christmas! (don't tell anyone!) Handing out candy canes to everyone who reviews,follows or favorites!**


	4. Natsu

**I can't believe that 2013 is coming to its end...This was such an exciting year for me! I first discovered anime,including Fairy Tail, and Fanfiction! I have to say,both of those things are now a constant part of my life...And of course,my dear readers! A big thanks for everyone reading this story! ^_^**

**Also thanks to:**

**XxBlackNinjaxX- Thanks a lot for following and adding this story to your favorites! Stay awesome!**

**Articallie- Thanks for following! **

**1fairytailover-Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! **

**4fireking (a late reply for everyone who's interested)- Lucy and Levy are in the summary because they are the main characters! ;)**

**And thanks again for everyone who reads this story! Review,follow,favorite,it makes me super-motivated!**

Chapter 4

After a sleepless night,Lucy finally reached the end of the book. She herself felt like she was floating in the Pacific ocean and that she was finally on the ground.

She furiously opened the envelope.

_Congratulations! You must be pretty tired,right? (I was,I hate this book)_

„Then why did you make me read it,you idiot?" Lucy mumbled. She couldn't help herself, it was like she was fighting with LP... Seriously,he was pretty unpredictable.

_Have you found out about the bonus task? Heh-heh. _

_Now for the third book...What do you think? Maybe something you'll like? _

_I suggest you look in the seventh row...you'll see it._

„First that stupid task,then he doesn't leave me any valuable clues...Oh well,maybe that's good enough. I should get to class now...",Lucy said and exited her flat. On the way out,she bumped into Erza and Jellal.

„Good morning,Lucy!" Erza greeted her. Lucy greeted back,a bit nervous.

„Want to go with us? I'm driving", Erza said, glaring at Jellal. He fidgeted a bit,mumbling: „Okay,okay,I won't borrow your car until I pass the exam".

Lucy chuckled and apologized,saying that she had to meet someone before. Before she left,she heard Erza shouting: „Oh,and we'll introduce you to Natsu today!" Lucy wasn't to thrilled about that,she was thinking about LP. She wanted to meet him (after many thoughts,she decided to refer to him as a man, but still was aware of the risk),but he slipped her two times already. Maybe if she tries to send him a message? Only address she had was that crappy abandoned house and she doubted that he regularly checks his mail there.

And what's with the books? They had absolutely nothing to do about anything! She tried to conclude something from them,but there were no riddles...

She was getting angry about this. Who was he to just tell her to do this and that without any explanations! And she couldn't be more stupid than this,to just follow his orders!

„I'll just talk to Levy about this",Lucy concluded and exited the bus she entered in the meantime.

As she walked into the building,she though about hanging out a bit with the crowd. They did introduce themselves,right? And they didn't seem bad at all. Only that Gray stripped his shirt every five minutes...Oh well,other than that,they were pretty cool.

She was stopped by Erza's shout: „Lucy! Over here!" Lucy turned around and walked to Erza. Beside her were a girl with short white hair and a boy with spiky pink hair, probably that Natsu she heard about.

„So you're the new girl? I'm Natsu", he said with a smile. Lucy smiled back. He seemed friendly. Suddenly,the girl clenched her hand in a polite manor. „I'm Lisanna. I hope that we'll be friends"

„Same here",Lucy said. The girl acted a bit weird. Lisanna looked at her and nervously chuckled: „Heh,sorry. I just came from an exchange! I guess I'd have to learn to adapt here again"

Natsu snorted at that,only to be hit by Lisanna. Although that seemed not to affect him at all.

„You two...",Erza said with a warm voice.

„Hey,Erza,Lucy, have you seen Gray anywhere?" Natsu asked. They both shook their heads.

„That idiot still owes me money...",he said and stormed off. „He's weird",Lucy blurted out.

„At first,yes. But he isn't so bad once you get to know him better",Lisanna said.

„You two seem very friendly",Lucy commented. „Well,we've been friends since we were kids, also Erza and Mira-nee know each other from about that time",Lisanna said.

„You have a sister?"

„And an older brother,Elfman. What about you? Do you have any siblings? Do you live with your parents?"

„I live alone",Lucy said. „I don't have any siblings,and my parents...mymom died back when I was a kid,and dad died two years ago...",she said with a sad voice.

Lisanna felt like an idiot. „I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

„It's okay",Lucy said with a smile. Erza was quiet. She felt a bit sorry for Lucy. „The class is about to start. Let's go",she said and she and Lucy left. Lisanna left in another direction,she wasn't in their class.

In the class,Lucy though about her father. Since her mom died,her father wasn't exactly what a father should be. She didn't talk with for a long time. The last time she did,it was two days before he died. She didn't know he was ill, he didn't want to tell her,and she didn't want to waste her time.

He told her after their talk. She wanted to reconcile.

He left her everything he had. Even now,Lucy still felt guilty. In a month,it would be the two years since his death.

It's sad,actually. All that time she pretended to ignore him,he was in pain. And he kept quiet only to keep her happy...It wasn't fair.

She was close to tearing up (although she'd never allow herself that in public), when her train of thoughts was stopped by a paper ball that hit her head and fell on the floor. She carefully lifted it up.

_You okay? -Natsu_

Her face turned red. She was so zoned out,that she forgot that she was in class! She turned her head in the direction from where the ball flew. Natsu was sitting and listening to the professor.

„Miss Heartfilia",she heard the professor „Would you pay attention?"

Lucy turned around,her cheeks still red. She felt embarrassed beyond her mind. She couldn't wait for the class to end.

. . .

„Good thing that the tests ended last week...Now we just wait for the results!", Gray announced and stretched on the bench.

„If I were you, Ice Cube, I'd be worried", Natsu said.

„Yeah right, Flame Brain. I'd be worried about your stupidity spreading", Gray answered.

„What did you say?" Natsu asked and and clenched his fist.

„Are you two fighting again?" he heard Erza behind him. Both of them froze.

„No,not at all!",they both shouted. „Good",Erza said and sat on the bench.

„Oh,Erza...Did you see Lucy anywhere?"Natsu asked.

Erza looked at him. „Hm...She's somewhere in the hallway. And why do you..." -she was stopped in the middle of her question,as Natsu quickly ran away.

„Oh well,that escalated quickly",Gray commented.

. . .

„Lucy!",she heard Natsu calling her from the other end of the hallway.

„Yeah?",she asked.

„Are you ok?",he asked. Lucy quickly nodded.

„Really? You seemed pretty distressed in class...",Natsu continued.

„No,really, I'm fine. No need to worry",Lucy said and quickly walked away.

„She's weird", Natsu said and walked away.

. . .

„Really? Yesterday?",Lucy asked in surprise after Levy told her what happened yesterday.

„And what was his name,again?"

„Gajeel",Levy said. Gajeel?

„I heard of him!", Lucy said.

„Really?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. „Weird,the doctor shouldn't be here yet...Come in!",Levy said.

They were both surprised when Gajeel came in. Levy quickly grabbed a book next to her and threw it.

„Did I tell you to come back,you punk?!"

„I don't remember...",he said nonchalantly after catching the book. He quickly opened it and closed it.

„And you are...?",he asked looking at Lucy.

„Lucy",she said and looked at him with suspicion. He looked back to Levy and shifted a plastic back he was holding.

„My mum sent you this",he said and gave her the bag. „I'll go then",he said and exited the room.

In the bag were some fruits and a chocolate.

„That's nice of her",Levy said and put the bag down. Lucy chuckled. „What is it?",Levy asked.

„He didn't look like a girl to me",Lucy said.

„What are you pointing at? We barely know each other",Levy said.

„Well,maybe he wants to change that...",Lucy said smugly.

„You're spouting nonsense",Levy said. „Anyway,what about _your _mystery man?"

Lucy scowled. „First, I don't even know if he's a man."

„But you said _he._"

„Nevertheless, he's driving me crazy. Remember that address? Turns out that it's an abandoned house! And now I have to go find that stupid book...He's driving me nuts!"

„But isn't it exciting?",Levy asked.

„I guess you could say that. Now,excuse me, I have to go find some books",Lucy said and left the room.

She was just leaving the hospital,when she saw a flash of bright pink hair passing by.

„Was that...Natsu?",she wondered, but she didn't have the time to think about that. She quickly exited the hospital,as the sky was getting slowly darker.

**Oh,and by the way, to everyone I wish a happy new year! Stay awesome as always,and see you next year ;)**


End file.
